


Hold Me Down

by millsandcrane



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blackatomvibe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millsandcrane/pseuds/millsandcrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel, Ray and Cisco have......"fun" (aka sexy times) in Laurel's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> happy (belated) birthday lindsay! ♥ ♥ ♥

Patrol that night had been long, gruelling and every inch of Laurel’s body ached. The funny thing was, she didn’t feel tired at all. In fact, the adrenaline pumping in her veins longed for more.  She had been embracing a certain kind of confidence in her abilities, a confidence that she hadn’t felt in a long time. Nyssa was definitely to thank for that. Laurel missed her a lot and hoped she was doing okay where ever she was.

She fastened a comfy bathrobe over her waist as soon as she stepped out of the shower. It was time to relax on the couch, case files on her lap and the TV humming in the background. She wondered if there was any strawberry ice cream left in her fridge.

With barely a step in her kitchen, Laurel’s doorbell rang loudly. Who the hell was visiting her at 10:47pm? As a precaution, she grabbed the small knife laying on the bench and headed to answer it. She flung the door open, only to be greeted by Cisco and Ray’s faces. They were lit up with enthusiasm. 

“Sorry we’re late!” Ray apologised. “Had to stop a thief climbing out of an apartment a couple blocks down."  

She stared at them, confused. "Late?”

“You forgot, didn’t you? Tsk, tsk, tsk.” Cisco replied, tone dripping with faux disapproval.

“Ohhh,” Laurel said. It suddenly hit her. 10pm Friday date night. Right. “Fine I forgot. I was distracted okay? Are you guys going to come in or what?”

She moved out of the doorway to let the boys in. Dating two people at once was new for her, it was new for them all but they’d quickly gotten used to it and Laurel had never been happier. After all they’d been through; thinking Ray was dead, trying to get Cisco’s powers in control, Ray coming back, Ray’s powers, and then finding out Sara had come back to life- it felt good to having something like this.

That one time the three of them had been paired up together, taking down that powerful meta in New York. The two weeks spent there, it changed everything.

“Laurel, you seriously have nothing in your fridge…” Ray commented.

“I'm busy and I need to go shopping. ” Laurel said in defence. “Haven’t you two already eaten?”

“I did have takeout back at Star Labs,” Cisco shrugged. “So I’m good.”

“I work a lot so I forget- a lot.” Ray shrugged.

“Oh, looks like you have ice cream.” Ray pulled out the tub.

Laurel tossed him a spoon before getting one for herself. “You want some Cisco?”

“I don’t like strawberries,” Cisco admitted.

“Okay well, I am going to pretend that I never heard that,” Laurel stuck the spoon of ice cream into her mouth. “Oops.”

Some had fallen off the side and onto the hollow of her neck. It melted instantly, sliding down her cleavage in a way that taunted both Ray and Cisco. Laurel collected the liquid with the hook of her index finger and licked it clean with her tongue.

“Well crap, now my chest is all sticky.” She smirked.

Cisco and Ray both appeared to be flustered but there was no denying the desire that flickered in their eyes.

She wasn’t sure who initiated what and when exactly it happened but it didn’t matter because soon the three of them were sprawled across the carpet. Her legs on either side of Cisco’s hips, Ray pulling her robe half off so he could kiss her shoulder. Her grinding on Cisco’s growing bulge left him incoherent, eliciting only soft murmurs and low moans.

Ray’s lips shifted from Laurel’s shoulders and closed over Cisco’s parted mouth. Cisco brushed his fingers over Ray’s jaw and returned the kiss enthusiastically.

Cisco broke it off. “Okay guys, this is great and all but my asscheeks are seriously burning into the material of this carpet,”

“Bedroom.” Laurel rolled off Cisco.

The three of them shot up and raced in the direction of Laurel’s double bed, shoulders brushing uncomfortably against each other as they squeezed through the doorway. Laurel playfully shoved Ray on the sheets before fastening her hand around Cisco’s wrist and dragging him down with her. Cupping Cisco’s face, she pulled him in for a kiss; deep, loving and kind of messy. She bit on this bottom lip playfully before letting go and moving to kiss Ray. It felt softer, more controlled but equally as intense.  

After Cisco and Ray had heatedly kissed each other, she turned over to Cisco and pulled off his shirt. “Take off your jeans.”

By the time she was facing Ray, his sweater was strewn on the floor and his pants were down to his knees. Cisco’s hands were on her arms, shrugging off her robe. Laurel lay her back against the bed. She felt a fire ignite at the bottom of her stomach as her long legs were pushed apart by Ray.

“Oh, god…” Laurel said softly when Cisco’s hot mouth was on her hard nipple, his palm pressed against her other breast. Ray’s tongue exploring her inner thighs was causing her to get wetter. She stared in disbelief at this teasing, he needed to get on with it, ASAP. Laurel tilted Cisco’s face upwards so their lips could touch. It wasn’t gentle. Everything was wet, their teeth clashed every so often but it was the kind of necessary roughness Laurel enjoyed

She shamelessly moaned into his mouth when Ray’s tongue grazed her clit. She tore herself away from Cisco so that she could breathe. Ray sucked and licked and moved around her soaked centre in a way that made her legs almost collapse. Her thighs couldn’t stop shaking.

Laurel weakly raised her hand to Cisco’s boxer briefs, tugging one of the sides down. “Move. Closer.”

“Right.” Cisco realised what she wanted to do. “ _Riiiight_.”

She winked and took his tip into her mouth while her hand moved up and down the length.  She liked the noises that came out of Cisco. Similar noises were coming out of her too, though muffled. Laurel felt herself about to orgasm and wondered how she’d found the restraint to do what she was about to.

She pulled away from Cisco’s dick. “Ray, stop.”

Ray raised his head to stare at her incredulously. “What?”

“I want you to fuck me,” She stated simply.

“Sure.” Ray grinned.

Lube, condom and a minute later, Ray had positioned himself over her and gently pushed his length inside her heat. It was slow at first but he picked up the pace to a level where it satisfied the both of them. Laurel swirled her tongue around Cisco’s dick, determined to give him one of the best blow-jobs he’d had. She could never be as great with her mouth as Ray but she sure as hell would try.

“Faster,” Laurel said in a muffled tone. Ray dick was…..impressive. It was huge and it not only hit _that_ spot but brushed against her clit every now and again.

She took more and more of Cisco into her mouth and resisted smiling with she heard him shudder in pleasure. Ray wasn’t a loud person but his breaths were sexy and she could tell that he was got close to coming when he fucked into her harder. Laurel was close to an orgasm as well and a few strokes later, that’s exactly what she did.

It hit every nerve in her body and then finally, she sensed Ray losing it. He pulled out of her with a loud, slick, pop.

Seconds later, Cisco pulled away from her too, and Laurel had decided to finish him off with her hand. 

Ray had tossed the condom to the side and decided to join them. He kissed down Cisco’s neck, leaving large hickeys. He got down to his stomach, a spot where he knew Cisco was weak. The presence of his tongue there, and Laurel pumping his dick was too much for Cisco. He groaned, loud and obnoxious, coming on Laurel’s hand.  Ray was quick to grab tissues off of Laurel’s bedside table and hastily clean it up.

Sweaty and out of breath, the three of them collapsed on the bed. Cisco in the middle of Ray and Laurel’s naked bodies.

“I could stay like this forever,” Ray sighed.

“Or, we could y’know? Shower.” Cisco snorted loudly.

“Let’s enjoy this minute, guys,” Laurel said dreamily. She was in too much of a bliss to move right now. Besides, she’d showered before.

“You know what I feel like?” Cisco said.

Ray and Laurel spun their heads to stare at him. “What?” They said in unison.

“Pancakes.”

“Pancakes?” Laurel reiterated. “Nothing is open at this hour.”

“There is if you’re Ray Palmer,” Ray smiled.

“Really, Ray?” Cisco replied. “Really?”

“I could have us out flying to Paris in the next thirty minutes, there’s a great crepe place on th-” A pillow went flying in his direction, cutting him off. Laurel was the perpetrator and she stared at him unapologetically.

“My kitchen may be almost empty but that doesn’t mean I don’t have flour or eggs and probably some milk… there’s a chance there’s maple syrup.” Laurel paused. “Going to Paris.” She scoffed. “My ass.”

Cisco had burst into laughter and Ray wore a sheepish expression.  

“Okay, now who wants to help me make pancakes?” Laurel crossed her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i love this ot3 so much so i hope you guys enjoyed this! thank you for reading :)


End file.
